toi et moi tout simplement
by Cui-Cui1731
Summary: histoire d'amour d'un détective. Takagi x Satou. Désolé, les résumés et moi...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre I : Comme une petite fille**_

Miwako se tenait debout devant la maison qu'elle partageait avec sa mère. Habillée d'une courte robe gris-bleu d'une sublime simplicité et protégée du froid mordant de cette soirée d'hiver par un épais manteau noir, elle attendait l'homme avec lequel elle devait se rendre au bal annuel de la police.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant presque un an et l'amour qu'elle lui portait augmentait de jours en jours.

Enfin, elle vit la voiture de son collègue tourner à l'angle de sa rue. Quand, arrivé à sa hauteur, il sortit du véhicule pour lui ouvrir la portière, elle ne put que l'admirer. C'est vrai qu'il était beau comme jamais dans son magnifique smoking bleu marine.

Quant à Wataru, il trouvait son amante attirante à souhait. Il ne se gêna pas pour l'embrasser avec fougue et se séparant d'elle avec regret, lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais toujours est-il qu'elle devint plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Après cela, il la souleva de terre, et ignorant ses protestations, alla l'installer sur le siège passager, avant de prendre le volant.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la salle des fêtes, louée par le commissariat au groupe Suzuki, ils furent accueillis à bras ouverts par leur supérieur hiérarchique Shiratori et sa charmante petite amie Kobayashi-sensei.

- Et bien voilà le couple le plus attendu de cette soirée !, fit la jeune femme en regardant les nouveaux arrivants.

- Et vous serez, comme tous les autres couples de cette soirée, obligés de vous embrasser sous le gui !, enchaîna son ami sur un ton joyeux.

Wataru, habitué aux tirades moqueuses de son supérieur, n'y prêta pas attention.

- Que faîtes-vous là à attendre devant la porte ?, demanda-t-il plutôt. Vous n'êtes pas à la fête ?

Nous sommes là pour avertir les invités que nous changeons de salle. Nous sommes au cinquième étage plutôt qu'au premier.

- Et bien, merci de nous avoir avertis, fit Miwako, en tirant son homme par le bras. On se retrouvera là-bas.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le bâtiment. Miwako se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais Wataru la retint.

- Ça te dérange si on prend un ascenseur ? Je n'ai pas envie de me taper cinq étages à pied.

Sans se douter de rien, sa compagne accepta sans broncher.

Quand ils furent à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, Wataru appuya sur le numéro cinq et avant que Miwako n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, il l'avait appuyée avec douceur contre la paroi et avait posé ses bras autour de ses hanches.

- Que…? murmura-t-elle

Mais elle fut interrompue par les lèvres de son amant qui s'étaient déjà approprié les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment avant que la bouche de Wataru ne vienne s'intéresser au cou gracile de sa compagne. Il s'emplissait les narines du parfum enivrant de sa peau sensuelle quand le bruit significatif de l'arrivée se fit entendre. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent à regret et finirent par sortir de l'ascenseur.

Miwako était un peu troublée. Bien sur elle sortait avec Wataru depuis longtemps maintenant, mais ils n'avaient jamais été très loin…

Là, dans cet ascenseur, elle avait senti le désir qu'éprouvait son amant pour elle. Et elle avait un peu peur, car elle, qui paraissait si forte, ne connaissait rien à l'amour.

Le contact de la main de Wataru dans la sienne la ramena sur terre. Elle s'y accrocha si fort que celui-ci se retourna.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Elle s'engueulait intérieurement. « Reprends-toi !, se disait-elle. T'es plus une petite fille qui rougit à tout ce qui concerne l'amour, non ? Si Matsuda me voyait… Franchement, je me fais honte ! »

Dans la salle, leur entrée fit grande impression. Premièrement à cause des hommes de leur brigade qui fixaient Takagi d'un air mauvais – le saviez-vous ? Ils sont tous amoureux fous de Sato – et deuxièmement parce que toutes les collègues de Yumi, la meilleure amie de la jeune femme, s'étaient mises à applaudir à tout rompre.

Sato lui lança un regard mauvais. Elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention publique.

Le commissaire Maigret vint à leur rencontre. Takagi était resté impassible pendant toute l'ovation qui leur avait été faite. Depuis qu'il sortait officiellement avec Miwako, il était devenu plus sur de lui et n'avait plus peur de ses collègues excessivement jaloux.

- Takagi, fit le nouveau venu, votre couple est devenu la mascotte du commissariat ! Et pour cela, le super intendant voulait vous récompenser.

Il sortit d'une mallette deux couronnes en fausses fleurs de cerisiers –Où trouver des vraies en plein hiver ! – et les déposa sur leurs têtes.

- Eh !, lança Wataru à Miwako, tout joyeux. Je ne savais pas qu'on devait se marier aujourd'hui !

Et il l'embrassa avant de la soulever de terre et de la faire tourbillonner dans ses bras sous les hourras de la foule.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre II : Fais-moi confiance **_

La fête était terminée. Heureusement pour Miwako, les moqueries et les sous-entendus n'avaient pas duré et elle s'était bien amusée. Maintenant, elle se trouvait dans la voiture de Wataru, prête à rentrer chez elle. Mais son amant ne démarrait pas. Il la fixait plutôt, et intensément !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui pose cette question. Elle mit du temps avant de parler, ce qui enleva toute crédibilité à sa réponse.

- T-Tout va bien. J'ai l'air mal ?

- Non, soupira son compagnon, je me demande juste pourquoi tu évites autant mon regard. J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as déplu ?

- Non !, cria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu n'as rien fait, alors arrête de te faire des idées !

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Je ne te poserai plus la question si ça te dérange à ce point.

Il démarra. Pendant un moment, le trajet se passa en silence, jusqu'à ce que Wataru arrête le moteur. Il se tourna vers Miwako et sourit d'un air indulgent.

- Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle, presque agressive.

- Je crois que j'ai compris…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

- Ce qui ne va pas.

- Mais je t'ai dit que tout allait bien !

- Ah oui ? Et bien, vérifions ça.

Il détacha sa ceinture et celle de Miwako, avant de se pencher sur elle et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Complètement perdue, la jeune femme ne bougea pas tout de suite, mais quand elle sentit la main de son amant remonter le long de sa jambe, elle le repoussa avec force.

- Arrête…, implora-t-elle.

Il se releva tout de suite. Miwako ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Désolé, fit Wataru, mais j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Je t'aime, alors je ne te ferai jamais rien que tu ne veuilles. Dis-moi si tu n'en as pas envie.

Et il lui caressa la joue avec douceur.

- Fais-moi confiance, bon sang !

Alors Miwako, malgré la peur qu'elle avait de ne pas être à la hauteur, murmura :

- Emmène-moi chez toi.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Wataru d'être perplexe, mais il ne le resta pas longtemps.

- Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ?, demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

Encore une fois, Miwako s'étonna de l'assurance qu'avait prise Wataru depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Plus de bégaiements, ni de voix tremblotante, mais une voix ferme et des gestes assurés.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Il déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et dans un sourire lui dit :

- Tu devrais prévenir ta mère que tu ne rentres pas, sinon, elle risque de s'inquiéter.

Miwako ne put s'empêcher de rougir et fit un rapide coup de téléphone.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur. Wataru faisait la conversation en évitant certains sujets.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble ou vivait l'agent de police, il arrêta la voiture et vint ouvrir à sa petite amie.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Je sais marcher, tu sais !, lui dit-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas lourde ! Et puis, j'habite au cinquième sans ascenseur, alors je t'épargne les escaliers.

Elle fit tous les étages dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait sans qu'il ne la dépose une seule fois à terre.

Et c'est toujours dans ses bras qu'elle passa la porte de son appartement. Il ne la déposa qu'une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans sa chambre. Sur son lit…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre III : Baptême du feu**_

Il était dix heures du matin. Le soleil caressait malicieusement les paupières fermées de Miwako.

Réveillée par la lumière du jour à peine filtrée par les fins rideaux blancs qui encadraient la fenêtre de la chambre, elle finit par s'étirer comme une panthère avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle était nue et sa robe trônait sur un fauteuil à deux pas du lit. C'était un grand lit deux places. Peut-être n'était-elle pas la première à avoir passée la nuit entre ces draps.

Tout à coup, un bras se serra autour de sa taille.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Sato, murmura une voix chaude à son oreille.

Dans ce « mademoiselle Sato » tout bête, elle revit sa première rencontre avec l'agent Takagi. Elle se rappelait le Takagi innocent, le Takagi embarrassé, le Takagi gentil et téméraire, aussi. Et puis, il y avait maintenant le Takagi – qu'elle appelait désormais par son prénom, Wataru – entreprenant, le Wataru amoureux, mais toujours doux.

- Bien dormie ?, demanda Wataru en s'appuyant contre les barreaux du lit.

- On peut dire ça, répondit la jeune femme en se blottissant dans les bras de son amant. Même si je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion.

- Ah oui ?, fit-il, faussement étonné.

Et il se tourna de façon à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Il se pencha et souffla à son oreille d'un ton malicieux :

- On a fait quoi, alors ?

Elle allait lui répondre quand son téléphone portable sonna.

- Sauvée par le gong, murmura-t-il avant de la laisser décrocher.

- Miwako Sato à l'appareil ?

- Ah ! Mademoiselle Sato ! Le commissaire Maigret à l'appareil. Désolé de vous déranger juste après le bal, mais tous mes hommes sont en congé…

- Oui, je comprends. Pas nécessaire de vous en faire.

- Merci. Il s'agit d'un meurtre à l'arme blanche. Il s'est déroulé dans le même bâtiment dans lequel nous nous trouvions et probablement pendant la fête hier soir.

- Bien, nous arrivons !

- Nous ?

- Euh… Je voulais dire, j'arrive !

Elle raccrocha et à l'intention de Wataru :

- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on y aille.

L'intéressé s'étira, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et sortit péniblement de ses couvertures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre comme vêtements ?

Miwako n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la sonnerie du portable de Takagi retentit.

- Bonjour, commissaire Maigret, fit-il en décrochant.

- Comment saviez-vous qu'il s'agissait de moi, Takagi ?

- Mon petit doigt lit l'avenir.

- Vous avez bu, Takagi ?

- Non, commissaire Maigret, j'ai fait bien pire. Bien, nous nous retrouvons sur la scène de crime.

Et sur ce, il raccrocha.

Miwako, tordue de rire, s'imaginait la tête du commissaire abasourdi, le téléphone toujours dans la main, n'entendant plus que les tût-tût répétitifs, s'inquiétant fort pour la santé mentale de son subordonné.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et Wataru remonta la fermeture de sa robe aussi tendrement qu'il l'avait baissée la veille.

- Je crois, fit-il, légèrement embarrassé, qu'il va falloir que l'on passe chez toi pour que tu mettes ton uniforme, sinon le commissaire risque de nous percer à jour.

Cela faisait longtemps que Miwako n'avait pas vu Wataru aussi mal à l'aise.

- Mais je crois que ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est de rencontrer ta mère...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre IV : J'ai été femme de policier.**_

- Bon ! Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça dans la voiture ?, demanda Miwako, amusée par la gêne de son amant.

- Vas-y ! Je t'attends ici…

La jeune femme ouvrit la portière et le fit sortir de la voiture. En le tirant par le bras, elle arriva à le faire entrer dans la maison.

- A-attends ! Je ne suis pas prêt, moi ! Je lui dis quoi ?

- Maman ! Je suis de retour ! – et à Wataru – J'étais prête, moi, cette nuit ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une femme ressemblant beaucoup à Miwako descendait les escaliers. Ce qui les différenciait surtout était que les cheveux de la nouvelle venue étaient bouclés et les rides qui commençaient à percer sur son visage.

- Miwa !, sermonna-t-elle. Tu m'avais bien prévenue, mais tu es rentrée bien tard ! – et apercevant Wataru qui fixait intensément ces chaussures comme s'il y lisait l'avenir (Tient ! Je croyais que c'était son petit doigt !) – Bonjour jeune homme ! Vous êtes… ?

- Bien, fit Miwako. Je vous laisse ! Il faut que j'aille me changer !

Et avant que Wataru n'ait pu la retenir, elle montait déjà les escaliers au pas de course.

Devant le regard plein de curiosité si semblable à celui de Miwako que lui tendait la mère de celle-ci, il se présenta.

- Enchanté ! Je suis Takagi Wataru, le… hum… un collègue de votre fille.

- Enchanté, Wataru. Je peux vous appeler par votre prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

- B-Bien sur !

- Ne soyez pas timide ! Asseyez-vous donc, faîtes comme chez vous ! Un café ?

- Merci, mais non. On nous attend…

- Bien, bien, le coupa-t-elle. Je connais ça. J'ai été femme de policier. Dites-moi, Wataru, demanda-t-elle, la tête baissée, vous ne la laisserez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensez aussi qu'elle a assez souffert ?

La question de la laisser un jour ne l'avait jamais effleuré. Elle était à lui et il n'était pas du genre à partager. Il se leva.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Sato, fit-il en esquissant un salut militaire parfait. J'aime votre fille, et avec votre permission, je l'épouserai un jour !

Puis Miwako était descendue, prête à partir arrêter tous les criminels du monde.

Sa mère la prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu as grandi, ma chérie, murmura-t-elle. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse. Ton père est très fier de toi.

Puis elle la lâcha et monta les escaliers sans se retourner.

Miwako se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?, demanda-t-elle à Takagi.

Mais sa seule réponse fut un haussement d'épaule évasif.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre V : Sa mort est comme une larme**_

Le cadavre n'était pas beau à voir. La victime avait été proprement égorgée.

Sur la scène du crime, il y avait plusieurs personnes.

Il y avait, comme par hasard – mon œil, oui ! – le célèbre détective Kogoro Mouri, sa fille Ran, son amie Sonoko Suzuki et son neveu, le petit Conan.

Sinon, si on oubliait les policiers, trois autres personnes se tenaient là. Des suspects probablement.

Le commissaire Maigret les accueillit à bras ouverts.

- Vous voilà enfin ! Takagi, vous avez dessaoulé ?

- Takagi ? Vous étiez saoul ?, demanda Ran, avec étonnement.

-Non, mademoiselle Ran, répondit-il en souriant. De toute façon, c'est une histoire bien trop longue à raconter.

Il se retourna vers Miwako et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Wata…, elle se reprit brusquement, Takagi ! Tu as fini de dire des bêtises ?

- Ah Le Le…, fit Conan, de sa voix la plus enfantine. Vous êtes amoureux !

- Conan !, dit l'inspectrice Sato en lui tirant gentiment les oreilles. Il ne faut pas que tu parles de choses que tu ne comprends pas !

« Je comprends pas ça, moi ?, pensa l'enfant, alors que normalement je suis un lycéen de 17 ans ? Pff, franchement, ce corps de gosse, c'est vraiment galère ! »

Le commissaire Maigret s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Trêve de plaisanterie. Nous sommes sur le lieu d'un crime. Sato, Takagi, allez donc interrogez les suspects !

- Bien commissaire !, firent les deux policiers, parfaitement synchronisés.

Ils emmenèrent donc les trois personnes dans une pièce à l'écart pour leur poser quelques questions. Tout à coup, l'une d'entre elles, une très belle femme aux longs cheveux marron et aux extraordinaires yeux verts s'approcha :

- Wataru ! C'est bien toi ?, demanda-t-elle

L'intéressé se retourna.

- Saya !, cria-t-il. Et ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand ils se furent séparés :

- Comment va la famille ?, demanda le policier.

Une vive discussion s'engagea. Tout cela se passait sous les yeux de Miwako, qui verte de jalousie, s'en fut seule faire les deux premiers interrogatoires.

La première personne était un homme, Rokuda Izumi, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, qui s'exprimait avec une voix haut perchée difficile à supporter pour la jeune femme déjà sur les nerfs.

- Si je connaissais la victime ?, disait-il. Pour sur, oui ! C'était une espèce d'arnaqueur qui essayait de fourguer des billets de tombola à tout va. Il était payé au billet, alors c'est sur qu'il lui arrivait d'être insistant. Et puis, il me devait un sacré petit pactole, ce bon à rien. J'ai toujours su qu'il ne me rendrait jamais mon argent.

- Il s'appelait Sasuke Iruko, disait la seconde personne en pleurant. C'était mon ex petit-ami. Il disait qu'il m'aimait sincèrement, mais à cause de son travail, nous avons du nous séparer. Il n'était pas toujours correct avec moi, j'aurai tort de vous le cacher, mais il m'aimait vraiment. Sa mort est comme une larme de sang qui s'étale et entache tous ceux qui se trouvent à proximité.

Miwako notait machinalement leur déposition, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Vers une femme qui semblait faire la cour à SON amant, avec lequel elle venait de passer la nuit !

Elle les rejoignit donc, premièrement pour arracher Wataru de ses griffes et deuxièmement pour l'interroger, et pas seulement sur le crime…

Arrivant près d'eux, elle se jeta au cou de Takagi.

- Désolé MON amour, fit-elle en fusillant sa rivale, oui, c'est comme ça qu'elle la considérait, du regard. Je dois encore interroger cette femme.

L'intéressé, interloqué, la regarda comme si elle sortait d'un asile de fous.

- Miwako, tout va bien ?

Celle qui se tenait aux côtés du policier sourit.

- Wataru …, fit-elle d'une voix trop sensuelle au goût de Miwako, tu ne comprendras décidément jamais rien aux femmes. Ta petite-amie, car c'est bien elle, n'est-ce pas ?, est jalouse de moi.

Sato faillit s'étrangler et sauter sur cette chienne qui voulait lui prendre son homme. C'est alors que celui-ci se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Il riait tellement que Miwako dut attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'avoir une explication.

- Miwako…, soupira-t-il, je te présente, Saya, ta future belle-sœur.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre VI : Un homme qui tue un enfant n'a pas le droit de vivre**_

La dénommée Saya observa Miwako des pieds à la tête et de la tête aux pieds. Enfin elle rendit son verdict :

- Pas trop mal. Un ou deux entraînements par semaine dans un de mes centres sportifs et ce serait encore mieux.

- Chacun ses goûts, fit Wataru en enlaçant tendrement Miwako par derrière. Pour moi, elle est l'être le plus parfait qui n'ait jamais vu le jour.

- Oh, remarqua sa sœur, avec dédain, tu donnes dans la poésie à l'eau de rose. Très bien ça… pour faire fuir les femmes ! Bon ! Et bien je vous ai assez vus pour aujourd'hui. Et dire que je suis venue exprès depuis New-York pour te voir… Allez ! A plus tard, les tourtereaux.

- Attends, Saya, tu dois…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la rappeler, il fut coupé par Sonoko.

- Mlle Takagi ! Comment allez-vous depuis cette nuit ? Alors, vous avez pu signer le contrat pour les locaux en-dessous de l'immeuble avec mon père ?

« Exprès pour moi, hein ? fit Takagi en lui-même »

L'agent de police prit sa sœur par le bras.

- Donc je disais que tu devais subir un interrogatoire, comme les autres…

- Mais je ne le connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, ce mec !

- Et bien, tu n'auras qu'à le dire dans ta déposition.

- Si jamais, le coupa une deuxième fois Sonoko en lui tirant l'oreille, elle a un alibi en béton. Et pour toute la nuit.

- C'est vrai, renchérit la jeune femme, en se libérant de la poigne de son frère. Durant tout le début de la nuit, j'ai négocié les clauses d'un contrat avec le groupe Suzuki, puis j'ai été invité par la fille du président Suzuki à venir passer la nuit du cinéma avec elle et son amie Ran dans sa résidence secondaire qui se trouve à des kilomètres.

Bien, Saya était donc hors de cause. Cela enlevait un poids sur la poitrine de Takagi qui n'aimait pas spécialement avoir à soupçonner sa propre famille.

La sœur de l'agent Takagi resta avec Ran et Sonoko, à discuter, quand une voix enfantine se fit entendre :

- Ah Le Le… ! On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose d'écrit…

L'inspectrice Sato et son collègue se retournèrent d'un bloc, avant de se ruer sur la tache de sang que leur montrait l'enfant, qui n'était autre que le jeune Conan.

- Il a raison !, fit Takagi. il est écrit …

- « Larmes », finit Sato.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, une femme tomba à genoux, le visage ruisselant de larmes, gouttelettes d'eau qui ne pouvaient effacer son crime.

Tandis que Sato l'emmenait au commissariat, la jeune femme racontait les raisons de son meurtre.

- J'étais enceinte de ce salaud, et je voulais garder l'enfant, même s'il m'avait quitté. J'ai fait l'erreur d'aller le prévenir. Il m'a frappée, frappée sans relâche. Le bébé est mort… un homme qui tue un enfant n'a pas le droit de vivre. Vous verrez un jour… les hommes ne sont que des lâches


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre VII (Miwako Sato): MEEEERDE ! **_

Je suis en congé maladie depuis bientôt deux semaines. D'après les symptômes, il s'agit d'une sale grippe : vomissements, maux de tête… La totale, quoi !

Wataru m'appelle tous les jours. Ça fait maintenant un mois que j'ai passé la nuit avec lui et j'y pense encore. Il ne m'en parle pas. Il ne me dit même pas si je lui manque. Il me fait un rapport de ce qui s'est passé, des enquêtes, c'est tout je suis frustrée.

Yumi aussi m'appelle, mais moins souvent.

Ma mère s'inquiète un peu. Elle trouve que cette grippe dure depuis trop longtemps.

- Miwako ! me dit-elle. Cette maladie commence à trop durer ! je vais faire venir le médecin.

- Maman !, je crie depuis les toilettes, entre deux vomissements. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

C'est alors qu'on sonne à la porte. Ma mère répond et fait entrer Yumi, qui me fait un clin d'œil depuis la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, je grogne. Tu veux tomber malade, toi aussi ?

Elle ne répond pas, mais me tire vers ma chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, elle me fait asseoir sur le lit.

- Mais… ?

- Ne bouge pas, dit-elle, tu risques de tomber par terre si tu restes debout.

Et, souriant toujours, elle me tend un petit appareil, qui ressemble fort à un thermomètre.

- Je crois que je sais ce que tu as !

Elle à l'air très fière d'elle. Je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Yumi, tu veux attraper la mort, comme moi ?, je demande, fatiguée.

- Non, non, non, Miwa ! Ce que tu as n'est pas transmissible.

Elle s'assied à côté de moi.

- Tu as couché avec Takagi après le bal, n'est-ce pas ?

Je pique le plus gros phare de toute ma vie.

- Yumi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, je bredouille.

- Arrête donc de prétendre le contraire, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage. Alors tu as une idée de ce que tu as, maintenant ?

- Enceinte, moi ?, je m'exclame. Yumi, tu délires.

Elle hausse les épaules, et me met le test de grossesse dans les mains.

- Va donc vérifier, si tu ne me crois pas, femme de peu de foi !

D'un geste plein de hargne, je le saisis et part en direction des toilettes.

Vert. Le clignotant est vert. Je refais le test plusieurs fois. Vert, vert et re-vert. MEEERDE !

Ce juron je l'ai crié avant de tomber sur le carrelage de la salle de bains, incapable de tenir debout après cette découverte.

Ma mère arrive la première. D'après le regard qu'elle me lance, je vois bien qu'elle se fait du souci pour moi.

- Miwako ! crie-t-elle, tout va bien ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame Sato, fait la voix de Yumi, qui vient de sortir de ma chambre. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, vous voulez bien ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, alors que Yumi m'emmenait déjà vers ma chambre.

Elle me lâche et je m'affale sur le lit avant d'enfouir ma tête dans mon coussin.

- Alors ?, me fait-elle, toute excitée.

- Alors quoi ?, je réponds en m'appuyant sur un coude

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer en riant :

- N'est- ce pas merveilleux, ce qui t'arrive ? Et n'oublie surtout pas de dire au père que la marraine ce sera moi ou personne !

Voilà ! Le mot de trop. Je fonds en larmes.

Yumi pousse un soupir et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit.

- Vas-y ! Raconte-moi tout !

Alors je vide mon sac, sans oublier le moindre détail. Quand je finis de parler, elle a l'air abasourdie.

- Waouh ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de la part de Takagi… En plus il est plus jeune que toi !

Elle se reprend.

- Mais bon ! Vous n'avez aucune excuse ! Vous n'êtes plus des gamins, non ? Quand on ne veut pas d'enfants on se protège ! Et je dois dire ça à une sempaï qui fait partie de la crime… !

Yumi arrête de parler. Moi, je pleure toujours.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, continue-t-elle. Takagi n'es pas du genre à t'abandonner pour…

Elle est coupée par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle regarde le numéro.

- Mais voilà le futur-papa qui vient aux nouvelles !, s'exclame-t-elle en me tendant le combiné.

Je fais un bond en arrière.

- Ah non ! Tu ne peux ne pas le lui dire !

- D'accord, j'implore, mais pas maintenant ! Réponds-lui toi, s'il te plaît.

Elle décroche en me fusillant du regard.

- Allo ? Vous êtes bien chez Miwako Sato ?

- Yumi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu réponds à la place de…

- Elle … euh … Elle dort…

Moi pas endormie pour deux sous et prise d'un ixième haut-le-cœur, je cours vers les toilettes. Je n'entends donc pas Yumi dire rapidement :

- Il arrive un truc incroyable ! Je te raconterai tout si tu me rejoins au café Poirot ce soir !

Et elle raccroche avant que son interlocuteur n'ait pu lui répondre.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre VIII (Takagi Wataru) : Elle est enceinte !**_

Je regarde ma montre. J'attends depuis presque une heure et Yumi n'est toujours pas arrivée. Qu'est-il donc arrivé à Miwako ? Et c'est quoi cette maladie qui tire en longueur? Je n'ose pas aller la voir, de peur de la déranger.

Ah ! Voilà Yumi qui entre dans le café. Elle a l'air surexcitée, ce qui ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

Elle s'assied, et sourit d'un air pervers.

- Alors, petit Casanova, dit-elle. Comment tu te sens ?

Vu le ton qu'elle a pris, je comprends qu'elle sait et je ne sais plus ou me mettre. Pourquoi Miwako est-elle allée lui raconter ça ?

- Elle est enceinte, continue-t-elle, comme si elle me disait le temps qu'il faisait dehors.

- QUOIIII !, je crie en me levant brusquement. Et voilà ! je suis au centre de l'attention publique, génial.

Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça. Mais c'est merveilleux, c'est dingue, c'est…

Yumi s'énerve.

- Franchement ! Il fallait vraiment que tu la mettes en cloque dès la première fois ? Elle ne sait plus où elle en est, elle, maintenant ! Tu devrais savoir qu'elle n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle en a l'air !

Elle est là, entrain de me crier dessus, au milieu du café. On doit ressembler à un couple qui se dispute. Je la laisse parler sans l'interrompre. Quand elle s'arrête enfin, je la regarde, très sérieux.

- Je vais lui demander de m'épouser, dis-je.

- Tu es prêt à tout assumer ?, me demande-t-elle, enfin calmée. Tu ne vas pas la laisser tomber au dernier moment ? Je lui ai dit de te faire confiance, mais…

- Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, je lui réponds. Ça sera l'occasion de sortir la bague que j'ai achetée pour elle.

Nous continuons à bavarder un moment, avant qu'elle ne retourne chez elle.

Je reste un moment au café. Une serveuse s'approche de moi et me demande si je veux boire quelque chose. Je commande un café noir.

Je regarde ma montre. Il est à peu près vingt heures. Je peux toujours faire un saut chez Miwako.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Takagi X Sato**_

_**Toi et moi tout simplement**_

_**Chapitre IX : Veux-tu m'épouser ?**_

Takagi sortit de sa voiture, arrivé devant la résidence de la famille Sato. Il était un peu à l'étroit dans le smoking blanc qu'il avait loué avant de venir.

Il tâta une de ses poches. Oui, la boîte de velours bleu azur est toujours là.

Il prit une grande inspiration et sonna à la porte.

La mère de Miwako vint ouvrir.

- Monsieur Takagi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Que faîtes-vous là à cette heure-ci ?

- Je vous promets que je ne ferai pas long, mais il faut que je parle à votre fille.

Elle le fit entrer en poussant un soupir.

- Vous savez, elle ne va vraiment pas très bien. Elle ne quitte plus sa chambre et encore moins son lit. Peut-être que vous elle acceptera de vous recevoir.

Elle le laissa au salon pour aller avertir sa fille de sa visite.

- Miwako ? dit-elle doucement en frappant à la porte. Miwako, tu as de la visite.

- Je ne veux voir personne, répondit une voix d'outre-tombe de derrière la cloison.

- Mais c'est monsieur Takagi ! Il a mis ses habits du dimanche, alors peut-être a-t-il quelque chose d'important à te dire…

La poignée pivota lentement, et une silhouette aux yeux cernés de noir et vêtue d'une couverture apparut.

Lui encore moins que les autres !

Et elle referma la porte en la claquant.

- Miwako !, s'indigna sa mère. Que veux-tu que je lui dise ?

- Tu lui dis que je vais bien et que je vais bientôt revenir au travail.

La vieille femme revint auprès de Wataru, l'air désolé.

- Elle ne veut pas vous voir. Je suis vraiment désolée. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas mais sortit la petite boîte de velours de sa poche. Il la garda un moment dans sa main, avant de la lui tendre.

- Si vous voulez bien lui remettre ceci…

Elle sourit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune homme, ce sera fait.

Miwako ouvrit la petite boîte que lui avait apportée sa mère, de la part de Wataru. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une magnifique bague en or et un petit morceau de papier, plié en quatre.

« Mademoiselle Miwako Sato, voudriez-vous devenir ma femme ? Wataru Takagi.

P.S. : j'attendrai ta réponse toute la nuit s'il le faut. Je suis dehors, devant chez toi et je ne bougerai pas avant de savoir. »

La jeune femme prit la boîte et la referma avant de la jeter sous son lit.

Le lendemain, elle était décidée à retourner travailler et à demander un autre partenaire au commissaire Maigret. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à enquêter en compagnie de Takagi.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de chez elle, ses cernes cachés sous une épaisse couche de maquillage, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être émue aux larmes : Takagi, endormi, était assis par terre, appuyé contre sa voiture. Comme il l'avait dit dans son mot, il n'avait pas bougé.

Elle se jeta à son cou, ce qui le réveilla en sursaut. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes lorsqu'elle dit :

- Oui, oui, mille fois oui, imbécile !


End file.
